


Buffering

by Sableu3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Meet-Cute, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sableu3/pseuds/Sableu3
Summary: Clarke makes an interesting choice when it comes to distracting Bellamy from glaring at his sisters new boyfriend.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 21
Kudos: 178





	Buffering

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one-shot that snuck in my head (while I was suppose to be writing another chapter for my other fic) and I thought I'd share.

Clarke finally makes it to the park and grabs a grilled chicken salad from the food truck before looking around for Octavia. She’s suppose to be meeting her here to help lessen the awkwardness of Bellamy meeting her boyfriend for the first time. She isn’t sure how well it’s going to work, since she had only met Octavia last weekend, though they had hit it off after the initial hiccup, and her and Bellamy have an oddly close but combative friendship. 

However, Octavia had begged and when Clarke had asked her what she expected her to do, Octavia had said, “I don’t know, distract him, punch him, be a human shield if it looks like he’s about to kill Lincoln.” Clarke had almost snorted her coffee up her nose at that and finally agreed, so here she is.

Octavia and, who she guesses is Lincoln, her new boyfriend, are sitting on one side of a picnic table with Bellamy directly across from Lincoln, glaring at him. Clarke sighs as she walks over with her salad and puts it down in front of Bellamy after moving his wrap out of the way. He looks up at her, leaning back a little in the process and she takes the opportunity to slip a leg over his and plop down in his lap.

“What the hell, Princess?” He exclaims in shock as his hands hover at their sides like he’s not sure where to put them now. 

Clarke takes a bite of her salad as she looks over at the other two, ignoring him for a moment. Octavia’s eyes are as wide as her grin and Lincoln looks surprised and confused.

“Clarke. Why are you in my lap?” Bellamy tries again as his hands settle on her hips.

“Why are you in my seat?” She asks back as she turns slightly to look at him. She’s close enough to hear his sharp intake of breath as she shifts. 

“What?” He breathes out before seeming to focus again, “I was already sitting here! This is my seat!” 

Clarke shakes her head as she stabs a piece of lettuce with her fork, “Nope. If you’re going to just glare at your sister’s new boyfriend, you need to do it from farther away or I’m going to sit here as a shield. No one should be subjected to your glares from that close.” She takes another bite and sighs contentedly as she shifts again. 

Bellamy groans and thumps his head against her shoulder. “Please stop wiggling” He says lowly and her eyes widen as her face flushes. Oh.

Her eyes dart up to see Octavia’s smile has turned into a smirk. “I knew I was going to like you, Griffin.” Octavia says before taking a bite of her own wrap.

Clarke laughs, “No you didn’t!” She accuses as she points the end of her fork at her, “You thought I was one of your brothers hookups when we met.”

Octavia shakes her head, still smiling, “You’re too cool to just be a hookup. This is Lincoln by the way.” She turns to her boyfriend and it isn’t just her smile that softens. It’s like her whole demeanor changes and melts for him. “Lincoln, this is Clarke. She’s the girl I walked in on the other day, in just her underwear, in Bell’s room.”

Clarke chuckles, “To be fair, I had someone’s vomit all over my dress. I’d have rather been in just my underwear at the time.” She rolls her eyes as she looks over at Lincoln, “Did she tell you the whole story or just the gory bits?”

Lincoln chuckles, “Probably just the gory bits, knowing her.”

Clarke laughs, trying to ignore the circles Bellamy’s thumbs are making on her hips as he props his chin up on her shoulder. She shifts slightly to the side so she’s no longer cutting him out of the conversation and can feel his chest expand as he sucks in another sharp breath. She can feel the heat of him at her back and leans into him a bit. 

“I was at this party the other night when this one idiot decides sledding down the stairs into a cup pyramid was a great idea.” She rolls her eyes at general drunken stupidity, “He gets up, yells in victory and then projectile vomits all over my dress. I was just trying to get outside at the time. Everyone thought it was _so_ hilarious but Bellamy came over shaking his head and just led me up the stairs, grabbed some clothes for me and showed me to his bathroom. I had just finished cleaning up and was about to get dressed when this crazy brunette bursts into the room screaming to get my ‘fucking delinquents under control’.” 

Octavia cracks up at this point, “Jesus! Jasper was the idiot sledding down the stairs, by the way. And I had just gotten there when Murphy decided it’d be a good idea to start a bonfire in the backyard like we’re not under a burn ban right now! When I asked where Bellamy was, Harper told me he went upstairs but she didn’t say anything about _you_.”

Bellamy groans in remembrance of having to deal with Murphy but Clarke just waves it off with her fork. Lincoln grins and starts eating his sandwich, “Anyway! So of course I was like ‘What the hell?’ and she just scowls at me and looks like she’s about to lay into me when Bellamy walks by, because of course she’s just left the door wide open while I’m trying to change.”

Octavia snorts at that, “Believe it or not, I’m actually not use to dealing with naked girls in my brothers room. He usually doesn’t bring that shit home.” 

“Wasn’t naked.” Clarke interjects and quickly continues when she hears Bellamy’s mumbled ‘close enough’, “So then she turns to him and starts yelling that he needs to pay more attention to what his delinquents are doing before they destroy the house instead of fucking some hussy up in his room.”

Octavia cackles at that point, “God, you should have seen her face when I said that! She got so mad she forgot she was naked!”

“Wasn’t naked!” Clarke interjects with a roll of her eyes around another bite of food.

“A few scraps of lace don’t count as being clothed, Princess.” Bellamy says at her back and her cheeks heat up again as she squirms slightly. He wraps an arm around her waist and holds her still which just serves to remind her of his earlier request and she drops her face into her hands to try and get her blush under control. 

Octavia laughs at her discomfort and continues the story, “So after a misunderstanding and small argument the whole thing gets cleared up. I went and got her some of my own clothes, thinking they’d fit better than Bell’s, Spoiler: they didn’t, because my rack is not that impressive, And _he_ went and stopped Murphy from burning down our house.” 

Clarke groans in embarrassment as Bellamy laughs behind her. She’s beginning to think she shouldn’t have agreed to come be a buffer for this meeting. Then again, the way Bellamy is holding her in his lap might make the whole thing worth it after all. 


End file.
